Une situation fort agréable
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: En chemin pour Pemberley, Lady Catherine trouve à la fois une compagne de voyage et une occasion de rendre service. Traduction de Most Delightfully Situated through Her Means.


Cette histoire, une traduction de _Most Delightfully Situated through Her Means_ , commence quelques jours après le bal de Netherfield, avec un changement par rapport au récit de Miss Austen : Darcy a quitté le voisinage plus tôt. Par conséquent, Wickham ne l'ayant pas croisé à Meryton ne fera pas de confidences à son sujet lors de la soirée de Mrs Philips. De même, comme Darcy n'est pas là pour le bal, Collins ne réalise pas que l'invité de Mr Bingley était le neveu de sa bienfaitrice.

Bien que ce soit ma langue maternelle, je n'écris pas en français : sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, je suis plus à l'aise avec l'anglais lorsqu'il s'agit de raconter quelque chose. Avec le temps, je me suis posée la question de la traduction, et étant relativement contente du résultat, j'ai décidé de le partager.

J'ai modifié un peu quelques phrases au passage, et je ne suis pas très sûre de ma concordance des temps. Pour les dialogues, je suis repassée à la typographie française … mais je ne suis pas très sûre de la place de mes virgules. Je n'ai pas de correctrice en français, et bien que je me sois relue il se peut qu'il reste un certain nombre de fautes ou de maladresses. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Les citations de Jane Austen sont le plus souvent traduites librement par moi. Il peut arriver que j'en tire une de la traduction de 1932 (Leconte et Pressoir, la seule dont je dispose actuellement).

* * *

 **Une situation fort agréable**

(Traduction française de Most Delightfully Situated through Her Means)

* * *

Lady Catherine de Bourgh était mécontente. Fortement mécontente. Elle était en chemin pour Pemberley, le domaine de son neveu, où toute la famille devait se réunir pour Noël. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait quitté son domaine du Kent accompagnée de sa camériste, Dawson. Anne, sa fille, avait affirmé que sa santé délicate risquait d'être compromise, tant par le voyage en lui-même que par un séjour dans une région aussi froide que le Derbyshire en hiver ; elle était restée à Rosings avec sa dame de compagnie.

Les voyageuses, après avoir passé une nuit à Londres, se trouvaient contraintes d'attendre quelques heures à un relais de poste dans une petite ville du Hertfordshire qui n'avait rien de remarquable. Lady Catherine ne se serait normalement pas arrêtée à un tel endroit, mais sa voiture avait souffert de l'état des routes et il avait été jugé nécessaire d'effectuer au plus vite quelques réparations, et elle se trouvait donc contrainte de patienter. L'auberge n'était pas de celles qui étaient susceptibles de fournir des prestations à la hauteur de celles qu'une fille de comte était en droit de réclamer, et comme elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre l'aubergiste se lamenter sur son incapacité à la servir comme elle l'aurait mérité, ce qui n'aurait fait que l'agacer davantage, Lady Catherine n'avait pas donné son véritable nom à l'homme.

En entrant dans la salle, elle avait remarqué la demoiselle assise seule dans un coin. Elle pouvait être une jeune fille de bonne famille ou bien la fille d'un marchand prospère ; il était parfois difficile de différencier les deux. Cependant, il était inconvenant qu'elle fût assise seule, et plutôt que de protester lorsque l'aubergiste l'informa qu'il n'avait pas de salon privé à mettre à sa disposition, Lady Catherine avait décidé de s'asseoir à une table d'où elle pourrait garder un oeil sur la jeune fille, avec l'idée de faire des remontrances à la personne qui était en charge d'elle. Sa seigneurie avait toujours été très attentive à ce genre de détail.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille était toujours seule. Elle avait levé la tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, et l'avait baissée à chaque fois avec un air déçu. Plus le temps passait, plus elle paraissait inquiète. Il était évident qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, et, plutôt que de la laisser attendre par elle-même, Lady Catherine décida d'inviter la jeune fille à sa table. Après tout, il se passerait bien encore une heure avant que sa voiture fût prête à repartir, et il serait plus convenable que la demoiselle soit en sa compagnie plutôt que seule. De plus, Dawson n'était pas une personne dont la conversation était intéressante, et Lady Catherine commençait à trouver le temps long. _Si je peux l'éviter, plus jamais je ne voyagerai seule._ Donner à la jeune fille une leçon de morale et la remettre sur le droit chemin lui permettrait de se distraire, et c'est ainsi qu'une des servantes fut envoyée transmettre la requête de la voyageuse. La demoiselle parut surprise mais se leva et vint rejoindre Lady Catherine.

En arrivant près de la table, elle sembla hésiter.

« Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle. Je suis... Mrs Cabourg, d'Aster Park, dans le Kent. »

— Elizabeth Bennet, de Longbourn, en Hertfordshire, Madame. »

Longbourn ? Bennet ? Bien qu'elle fût certaine de ne connaître aucun Bennet, elle avait entendu ces noms récemment. Puisque la jeune fille était issue d'une famille de propriétaires, où était la personne qui l'accompagnait ?

« Vous semblez être seule ?

— Je... j'attends ma famille, Madame. » Malgré son inquiétude et la curiosité déplacée de son interlocutrice, Elizabeth jugea qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas se montrer cassante envers elle. Elle espérait que la conversation qu'elles auraient jusqu'à l'arrivée du messager de son oncle resterait superficielle et polie. La dame en question, cependant, avait d'autres idées.

« Où est-elle ? Cela fait quelque temps que je vous observe, et je n'ai jamais vu quiconque auprès de vous. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyé un domestique les chercher ?

— Je leur ai écrit voilà quelques heures ; leur réponse ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Ils habitent Londres.

— Londres ? Et vous comptez vous y rendre seule ? Juste ciel ! Comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ait été envoyé pour veiller sur vous ? Il est tout à fait inconvenant qu'une jeune personne voyage seule ! Votre père pouvait bien se passer momentanément d'un domestique ! »

Miss Bennet avait pincé les lèvres et plissé les yeux, mais la référence à son père sembla la désemparer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Mon père… est fâché envers moi. Il… »

Elle déglutit.

« Il m'a reniée. »

Lady Catherine fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? »

Comme si un barrage s'était rompu, les mots s'écoulèrent de la bouche d'Elizabeth, qui se mit à dire à cette étrangère tout ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur.

« J'ai refusé d'épouser mon cousin, je... il est l'héritier de mon père, et cela eût permis d'assurer la sécurité matérielle de mes soeurs et de ma mère après son décès, mais une telle union m'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Mon cousin est un homme pompeux, ridicule, imbu de lui-même et je pouvais à peine supporter qu'il me tint la main ! Je ne l'aime ni ne le respecte, je ne crois pas que je le pourrai jamais… »

 _Cela ressemble étonnamment à Collins..._ Maintenant qu'elle pensait à lui, Lady Catherine avait la quasi-certitude que c'était lui qui avait mentionné les Bennet et Longbourn. Sa description correspondait, à n'en pas douter, à celle qu'elle était en train d'écouter, et il était vrai qu'elle lui avait conseillé d'épouser une de ses cousines.

« ... et je ne suis pas faite pour être la docile épouse d'un pasteur ni pour faire des courbettes à son étouffante bienfaitrice... »

 _Assurément Collins,_ pensa Lady Catherine, tout en essayant en vain de ne pas se sentir offensée. Comment le choix de Collins avait-il pu se fixer sur une jeune personne aussi impertinente ? Elle n'aurait jamais fait l'affaire. Son pasteur était-il donc dénué de sens? _Question idiote._

« ... et Papa m'a laissé le choix entre l'épouser et quitter la maison pour ne plus y revenir ; ni ma mère ni aucune de mes soeurs ne m'ont soutenue. Il m'a laissé une semaine pour changer d'avis. J'ai immédiatement écrit à ma tante à Londres, pour lui demander de me prendre chez eux, je sais qu'ils une besoin d'une gouvernante pour leurs enfants, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse, et entre-temps ma plus vieille amie a accepté de l'épouser, et ils n'ont pas accepté que je reste ; j'ai du partir et c'est ici que je suis venue, car je ne pouvais pas me rendre seule à Londres : je n'étais pas sûre que mon oncle et ma tante fussent chez eux, qu'aurais-je fait si j'avais trouvé porte close ? Peut-être, d'ailleurs, est-ce pour cette raison qu'ils ne m'ont pas répondu. J'ai à nouveau écrit depuis cette auberge pour dire à mon oncle où il pouvait me trouver, mais voilà des heures que le messager est parti. Si une réponse n'arrive pas rapidement, il me faudra trouver un logement ici. Enfin, pas _ici_ , mais j'ai entendu dire que la couturière du bourg cherchait à embaucher, peut-être que... »

Elizabeth s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers la porte. Un jeune homme était entré dans l'auberge. Il paraissait trop jeune pour être l'oncle dont il avait été question, et, en effet, c'était le messager qui avait été envoyé le matin même. Voyant Miss Bennet, il lui remit une enveloppe, puis s'en fut.

Elizabeth décacheta rapidement sa lettre et la parcourut. Elle pâlit, jeta un oeil à une autre lettre qui avait été incluse dans le pli, et fondit en larmes.

Lady Catherine, dont l'une des principales activités était de s'occuper des affaires des autres, trouva tout naturel de prendre les missives et de les lire.

 _Gracechurch Street, le 4 décembre_

 _Lizzy,_

 _Mrs Gardiner et moi-même avons reçu vos lettres. Nous souhaitons vous informer que nous n'allons pas vous venir en aide après que vous ayez refusé d'accomplir votre devoir envers votre famille. Votre père nous a fait part de ce qu'il s'était passé, nous avons joint sa lettre à la nôtre afin que vous puissiez voir par vous-même que nous n'aurions pas pu vous aider, quand bien même l'aurions-nous souhaité, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Avez-vous pensé un seul instant à ce qu'il adviendra de votre mère et de vos soeurs une fois votre père mort ? Si vous aviez accepté l'offre de votre cousin, elles auraient pu rester à Longbourn, mais, en le rejetant, c'est sur nos épaules que vous avez placé ce fardeau. Par votre refus, vous avez également amoindri les chances qu'ont vos soeurs de se marier, car il aurait été plus confortable pour un jeune homme de savoir qu'il ne serait pas responsable du bien-être de toute sa belle-famille un jour. Nous sommes sidérés de voir qu'après avoir fait preuve de tant d'égoïsme, vous cherchez encore à vous prévaloir de notre générosité._

 _Ne prenez plus la peine de nous écrire._

 _Edw. et M. Gardiner_

Sa seigneurie pinça les lèvres et continua sa lecture avec la deuxième lettre.

 _Longbourn, le 30 novembre_

 _Gardiner,_

 _Il y a trois jours, Lizzy a rejeté la demande en mariage de mon héritier, qui est depuis fiancé à la fille d'un voisin. Je l'ai reniée, et si elle venait à vous, je vous engage à l'éconduire, autrement je ne vous recevrai plus chez moi, ni ne permettrai à mes filles de vous rendre visite à l'avenir. Peu m'importe ce qu'elle devient : je m'en lave les mains._

 _J'espère vous voir à Longbourn pour Noël._

 _Bennet_

Lady Catherine, voyant qu'Elizabeth pleurait toujours, plia les lettres et les plaça dans son réticule. Elle avait d'abord cru que la jeune fille s'était enfuie de chez elle pour retrouver un amoureux, mais la situation était toute autre, et elle était remplie d'indignation. Miss Bennet, impertinence mise à part, semblait être une jeune fille sensée et aurait été terriblement malheureuse comme épouse de Mr Collins, ce qui aurait été un fort mauvais exemple à donner aux paroissiens de Hunsford.

Il allait être temps, pour sa seigneurie, de reprendre sa route, mais elle ne pouvait pas, en bonne conscience, abandonner Miss Bennet. Elle avait parlé de se rendre utile auprès de ses jeunes cousins : peut-être serait-il possible de lui trouver une situation de gouvernante dans une famille convenable. En voyageant avec elle, Lady Catherine serait à même d'en apprendre davantage sur les qualités et les talents de la jeune fille afin de discerner quelle serait la famille à laquelle elle conviendrait le mieux.

« Allons, Miss Bennet ! Il est vulgaire de vous donner ainsi en spectacle. Reprenez-vous. Où sont vos malles ? Mon cocher va les fixer sur la voiture. Nous partirons dans un quart d'heure. »

Elizabeth cessa de pleurer et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas comment répondre.

« Vos bagages, Mademoiselle ? s'enquit à nouveau Lady Catherine.

— Que … pourquoi ? demandé Elizabeth, ebahie.

— Votre famille ne veut plus de vous. Il serait malséant de vous laisser seule. Vous venez avec nous.

— Je... Vous... _Pardon_? »

Lady Catherine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dites simplement à Dawson où sont vos affaires et préparez-vous à partir. »

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient sur la route.

* * *

Elizabeth, assise sur une banquette à côté de Dawson, contemplait sa nouvelle connaissance. Elle essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans les quelques heures précédentes. Sa famille l'avait reniée, et l'impérieuse dame trônant sur la banquette opposée l'avait prise sous son aile. Pour combien de temps ? Dans quelle situation allait-elle se retrouver ? Elizabeth était mal à l'aise et se demandait, pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le relais de poste, si elle avait pris la bonne décision. La réponse était toujours la même : ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu l'embarras du choix. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre afin de regarder défiler le paysage.

« Il me semble que nous approchons de Stevenage. Nous ne nous y arrêterons pas, car les chevaux sont encore frais, et nous continuerons jusqu'à Baldock où nous passerons la nuit. Dawson, vous veillerez à ce qu'un bain nous soit préparé immédiatement.

— Oui, votre Seigneurie, » répondit sa camériste.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et étudia son aînée. Il n'avait été fait mention d'aucun titre auparavant.

« Votre _Seigneurie_? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

— Je ne vous ai pas donné mon véritable nom lorsque je me suis présentée tout à l'heure. J'avais mes raisons pour rester anonyme ; ce relais de poste n'était pas de ceux que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Je soupçonne fortement que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi : je suis Lady Catherine de Bourgh, de Rosings Park. »

Voyant qu'Elizabeth avait en effet reconnu son nom et s'en alarmait elle ajouta : « N'ayez crainte. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous punir pour avoir refusé votre main à Mr Collins. A dire vrai, je m'interroge toujours sur la raison qui l'a poussé à s'imaginer que vous seriez pour lui une épouse convenable. »

La jeune fille se remettait doucement du choc qu'elle avait reçu en apprenant que la personne qui lui était venue en aide n'était autre que l'autoritaire bienfaitrice de son cousin. Elle se demanda si elle avait été insultée, et agrippa le bord de la banquette pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, après quoi Lady Catherine reprit la parole.

« Il va me falloir vous trouver une situation. Je suis en contact avec suffisamment de familles respectables pour être assurée d'en trouver une qui recherche une gouvernante ou une dame de compagnie et que votre candidature satisferait. »

Elizabeth sursauta. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas pleinement réalisé ce que son abandon pour sa famille aurait pour conséquence sur son importance aux yeux du monde. Trouver un emploi serait une déchéance par rapport à la position dont elle jouissait en tant que fille de gentilhomme.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester contre cette perte de statut, mais se ravisa. Qu'elle fut employée ou non, elle avait déjà perdu son statut quand son père l'avait reniée. Ses chances de se marier n'avaient jamais été très grandes. Elle avait souvent plaisanté avec sa soeur aînée au sujet de son avenir, prédisant qu'elle était destinée à prendre de soins de se neveux, mais après son abandon, ce souvenir se teintait d'amertume.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle parvint à se forcer à sourire. Quand elle prit la parole, ce fut d'un ton résigné.

« Je vous serai reconnaissante de votre aide, votre Seigneurie. »

Elle se fit la promesse de chercher à trouver le contentement, peut-être même le bonheur, dans sa nouvelle existence.

* * *

Lady Catherine l'avait laissée à elle-même le soir précédent, mais sitôt qu'elles quittèrent l'auberge le lendemain matin, elle assaillit de questions Elizabeth. Quelle sorte d'éducation avait-elle reçue ? Quels étaient ses talents ? S'était-elle déjà occupée de jeunes enfants ? Sa seigneurie se rappelait qu'elle avait mentionné des cousins. Combien de ses soeurs sortaient-elles dans le monde ? Quand avait-elle commencé à aller dans le monde elle-même ?

La jeune fille répondit patiemment à toutes ces questions, même les plus personnelles. Elle espérait que la durée de son expérience en société compenserait, aux yeux de Lady Catherine, le manque de sophistication de la société dans laquelle elle avait évolué.

Les circonstances étaient peut-être différentes, mais les gens étaient après tout les mêmes partout.

La conversation évolua, Lady Catherine s'intéressant aux goûts d'Elizabeth, à ses habitudes, à sa capacité à agir comme hôtesse. Elizabeth, à bon escient, comprit que ces questions permettraient de juger de sa capacité à instruire une jeune fille en passe d'être en âge de se marier, et n'avait pas de scrupules à y répondre. Cette discussion la rendit quelque peu mélancolique : parler de ce qu'elle savait lui faisait penser à sa mère et à son père, qui lui avaient appris, respectivement, à gérer une maison et à cultiver son esprit.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elles voyageaient et Lady Catherine était fort ennuyée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il fût possible pour Miss Bennet de trouver une situation comme gouvernante, car son éducation avait été trop éclectique. Peut-être pourrait-elle devenir une dame de compagnie, mais quoi voudrait d'une personne si spontanée ? Pourtant, elle souhaitait venir en aide à la jeune fille. Elle la trouvait plutôt sympathique et, si leurs milieux n'étaient pas si différents, elles auraient pu nouer une amitié.

Elle regarda encore Elizabeth. _Elle ne fera jamais une bonne gouvernante, mais elle ferait sans doute une bonne épouse, pourvu qu'on lui trouve un mari bien assorti._ Ses talents n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, mais son caractère était intègre. Avant que sa famille ne l'eût reniée, elle était destinée à épouser un gentilhomme et avait reçu une éducation en conséquence. Bien sûr, cette éducation n'avait pas été aussi formelle qu'elle aurait dû l'être, mais elle était capable de tenir une maison et était préparée à être maîtresse d'un domaine, quel que fût sa taille. Contrairement à Anne. Elle sursauta. _D'où cette pensée venait-elle ?_

Soudain, elle vit tout ce qu'elle avait refusée de reconnaître depuis que son neveu avait atteint sa majorité : jamais il n'épouserait sa fille. Si tel avait été son choix, il aurait déjà agi. Anne, quant à elle, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Lady Catherine fut frappée par le déplaisant soupçon que sa fille eût pu feindre sa récente faiblesse en vue d'éviter une rencontre avec son cousin. Comme cela était contrariant ! Peut-être était-il temps, cependant, de cesser de s'accrocher à ce rêve. Tous ces projets faits au-dessus de berceaux pourraient bien avoir été faits en vain. Elle soupira.

Ses pensées revinrent à Miss Bennet. Quels jeunes gens connaissait-elle qui étaient en quête d'une épouse, qu'ils en aient ou non conscience ? Mis à part ses neveux, évidemment. Elle allait les écarter, quand elle réalisa qu'elle souhaitait garder une sorte de lien avec Elizabeth. Une telle chose serait plus commode si la jeune fille devenait sa nièce : que diraient ses connaissances si il était su qu'elle échangeait des lettres avec une jeune femme dont la position en société était insignifiante?

Elle entreprit de déterminer si Elizabeth pourrait convenir à l'un de ses neveux et, rapidement, décida que le cadet de son frère ne ferait pas l'affaire, car il tenait trop à son mode de vie pour se permettre de ne pas épouser une héritière, et elle ne pourrait pas doter la jeune fille. Les deux autres, en revanche, étaient assez riches pour épouser quiconque leur plairait. Lady Catherine décida qu'elle observerait comment s'entendaient les jeunes gens avant de tirer une quelconque conclusion ; dans l'immédiat, elle avait l'intention d'en apprendre davantage sur sa protégée.

« Si nous parlions lecture, Miss Bennet? »

* * *

Elles avaient traversé des bois, des pâtures, et des champs pendant ce qui paraissait des heures depuis que Lady Catherine avait annoncé qu'elles étaient entrées sur les terres de son neveu. Elizabeth jeta un regard à Dawson, qui somnolait à côté d'elle, avant de fixer Lady Catherine qui était assise sereinement au milieu de sa banquette.

« Arrivons-nous bientôt ? »

Sa seigneurie la regarda avec un sourire condescendant.

« N'ayez crainte, nous arriverons avant la nuit. Glissant gracieusement sur un côté, elle ajouta: Venez, asseyez-vous près de moi. Vous aurez une meilleure vue de la maison lorsque nous nous en approcherons. »

Elizabeth s'assit sur le siège ainsi libéré et contempla le paysage. Une minute plus tard, la voiture commença à descendre, et lorsqu'elle tourna, Elizabeth en eut le souffle coupé. Depuis sa place, elle avait une vue splendide sur l'autre côté de la vallée, là où la demeure était construite. Cette dernière était aussi belle que le parc dans lequel elle était sise, et ils se mettaient mutuellement en valeur. Elizabeth ne pouvait détourner le regard.

« C'est un endroit magnifique. Superbe. Je… les mots me manquent. »

Lady Catherine hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, ce le serait davantage si les jardins étaient plus géométriques.

— Oh non ! s'écria Elizabeth. L'harmonie de l'ensemble souffrirait si le parc n'était pas si naturel. De cette manière, la nature fait comme un écrin à la maison. »

Sa seigneurie marmonna. Si Elizabeth l'avait écoutée, elle aurait saisi quelques mots : « les jeunes gens de nos jours », « aucun sens de l'architecture », « des goûts bien étranges ». Cependant, elle était toute à l'admiration de la maison. Elle se demanda quel était le nom du domaine. Lady Catherine avait seulement expliqué que c'était la résidence de son neveu, sans nommer ni le neveu ni l'endroit.

Quand, enfin, la voiture entra dans la cour, Elizabeth vit que leur hôte était sorti attendre sa tante sur le perron. Bien que sa position dans la voiture l'empêchât de distinguer ses traits, il lui semblait étrangement familier. Après avoir aidé sa tante à descendre, il se tourna à nouveau vers la portière et se trouva face à face avec Elizabeth.

« Miss Bennet ! »

« Mr Darcy ! »

Elizabeth eut peine à en croire ses yeux. Devant elle se tenait un gentilhomme qui avait été l'invité d'un de ses voisins quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ne l'avait guère apprécié, et elle avait la certitude que le sentiment était mutuel. Il était malheureux que cet homme fut le neveu de Lady Catherine, mais Elizabeth espérait qu'il saurait mettre de côté son aversion pour elle et serait poli envers la protégée de sa tante.

Le silence embarrassé qui suivit fut interrompu par Lady Catherine.

« Ne restez donc pas stupidement planté là. Aidez donc Miss Bennet à descendre, dit-elle avant de pincer les lèvres. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. Pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas dit cela, Miss Bennet?

— J'ignorais que le neveu dont vous parliez était Mr Darcy, votre seigneurie. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que vous étiez apparentés. »

Mr Darcy, se ressaisissant, tendit la main à Elizabeth. Elle y déposa la sienne, légèrement tremblante, sans oser le regarder. Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse. Lady Catherine, quant à elle, continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Miss Bennet occupera la chambre que vous avez fait préparer pour Anne. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de lui attribuer une femme de chambre, Dawson pourra se partager entre nous. Je suis dans la chambre rose, comme d'habitude ? Bien. Mon frère est-il déjà arrivé ? Je souhaite le saluer le plus tôt possible. Dawson va s'occuper de Miss Bennet maintenant, faites-la conduire à sa chambre. Je la présenterai plus tard à la famille. »

C'est emplie de confusion qu'Elizabeth monta les escaliers tandis que Lady Catherine continuait à discourir, paraissant converser avec son neveu, mais faisant en réalité à la fois les questions et les réponses.

Elle songeait à la réaction qu'avait eue son neveu face à l'arrivée de cette invitée inattendue. Il lui faudrait les observer, bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'en faudrait pas de beaucoup pour que le plus jeune de ses neveux déclarât sa flamme à Elizabeth. Si cette prédiction se réalisait, et puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés auparavant, peut-être que la fuite de Miss Bennet pourrait être expliquée d'une manière satisfaisante qui permettrait d'éviter tout risque de scandale, en insinuant que l'attachement des jeunes gens lui était antérieur. Quoi de plus naturel pour la jeune fille que d'aller chercher secours auprès de sa future tante ?

* * *

Mr Darcy se trouvait seul dans le salon dans lequel tous se réuniraient avant le dîner. Ses cousins, sachant que leur mère n'était pas encore prête, avaient décidé d'entamer une partie de billard à laquelle leur père s'était joint en spectateur. Darcy s'attendait à ce que les dames arrivent juste à l'heure et était heureux de profiter de quelques minutes de calme. Bien qu'il aimât les membres de sa famille, ils pouvaient parfois être bruyants, et leur réunion après une séparation de plusieurs mois était certainement une occasion propice à une certaine agitation. Peut-être, cependant, se comporteraient-ils différemment en présence d'une invitée. _Elizabeth_. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en plein rêve. _Elizabeth, ici, à Pemberley_. Il avait quitté le Hertfordshire le lendemain du jour où Elizabeth et sa soeur aînée étaient rentrées chez elles après avoir passé quelques jours à Netherfield, la maison que son ami Bingley avait louée et qui se trouvait à trois miles du domaine des Bennet.

Elizabeth était venue prendre soin de sa soeur qui avait attrapé froid, mais elle n'était pas cantonnée à la chambre de la malade et il s'était trouvé souvent en sa compagnie. Il avait senti qu'il était en danger de succomber à ses charmes et avait choisi de fuir plutôt qu'être tenté de lui demander une danse, ou sa main, lors du bal que Bingley parlait de donner. Plus d'une quinzaine après son départ, il tâchait toujours de l'oublier et s'attristait du fait qu'une union entre eux fut impossible. Bien qu'elle fût la fille d'un gentilhomme, le milieu dont elle était issue était trop inférieur au sien et, surtout, le manque de bienséance dont faisaient preuve la majorité des membres de sa famille était trop flagrant pour être ignoré.

Et pourtant, elle était chez lui aujourd'hui, invitée par nulle autre que sa tante. Après avoir vu Elizabeth à Pemberley, il n'avait plus aucune envie de se convaincre que la place de la jeune femme n'était pas à ses côtés. Assis dans son fauteuil, il regardait distraitement le motif du tapis quand un bruissement de tissu lui fit lever la tête. _Elle_ était entrée au salon.

Elle était aussi charmante que dans son souvenir, mais son air embarrassé n'était pas une expression qu'il lui connaissait. Il se leva avec un sourire pour la saluer.

« Miss Bennet, je crains de ne pas vous avoir accueillie comme vous le méritiez. Veuillez me pardonner...

— Monsieur, le coupa-t-elle, c'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses. Je suis arrivée chez vous sans invitation et...

— Connaissant ma tante, dit-il en souriant, je doute qu'elle vous ait laissé le choix. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se mouillèrent et ses lèvre se mirent à trembler. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, Darcy s'en alarma.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Bennet. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Un verre de vin ? Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous peiner. Pardonnez-moi. »

 _Il est sincèrement inquiet_ , pensa-t-elle avec surprise. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Je vais bien, Monsieur. Il se trouve simplement que s'il est vrai que je n'avais pas la possibilité de choisir ma destination, ce n'était pas le fait de votre tante.

— Vous est-il arrivé quelque malheur? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Darcy, la voyant réticente à l'idée de parler davantage, se promit de demander à Lady Catherine, dès qu'il pourrait le faire de façon discrète, comment et pourquoi elle avait pris Elizabeth avec elle.

Cette promesse se trouva vite sans objet, car la dame en question entra dans le salon à ce moment-là et aborda le sujet que les deux jeunes gens venaient d'abandonner.

« Ah, Darcy, Miss Bennet ! Vous voici. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose que les autres ne nous aient pas encore rejoints. J'aurais probablement dû vous écrire, mon neveu, aussitôt qu'Anne me fit part de son intention de rester à Rosings, mais la lettre nous aurait à peine précédées. Comme Miss Bennet s'est ensuite retrouvée avec moi, cela ne changeait rien aux préparatifs de votre femme de charge, et j'ai cru bon de m'épargner l'ennui d'écrire depuis une auberge. Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûre, que je ne pouvais pas laisser Miss Bennet sur le bord de la route.

— Comment ? dit Darcy, perturbé. Vous avez trouvé Miss Bennet seule, le long d'une route ?

— Bien sûr que non. Elle avait échoué à un relais de poste, non que ce fût une meilleure situation.

— Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Jetant un regard à Elizabeth, Darcy ajouta rapidement : si vous permettez que...

— Miss Bennet n'était plus la bienvenue dans la maison de son père, répondit Lady Catherine.

— Pour quelle raison ? J'avais cru comprendre que, de toutes ses filles, elle était celle à laquelle il tenait le plus !

— Elle était sa préférée tant qu'elle agissait selon ses règles, did Lady Catherine en haussant les épaules. Aussitôt qu'elle fut en désaccord avec lui, il l'a désavouée.

— Puis-je me permettre de vous faire remarquer que je suis présente, intervint Elizabeth, écarlate.

— J'ai garanti à Miss Bennet que je l'aiderai à trouver une position, continua Lady Catherine, et elle restera à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit établie. J'aurais aimé avoir l'opportunité de vous présenter l'un à l'autre, mais je suis bien aise que vous vous connaissiez déjà. J'imagine que vous aviez rencontré sa famille, c'est une bonne chose. »

Darcy dit prudemment :

« Je ne suis pas certain que « bonne » soit le mot le plus adapté… voyant le regard noir que lui jeta Elizabeth, il s'empressa d'ajouter : Miss Bennet, pouvez-vous me dire, en toute honnêteté, que vous êtes toujours fière de la manière dont vos proches se tiennent? »

Ses yeux ne s'adoucirent en rien.

« Je ne les en aime pas moins !

— Là n'est pas la question. Du reste, vous parlez d'amour, mais il me semble comprendre que ce sentiment n'est que peu partagé. »

Visiblement désemparée, elle lutta pour retenir ses larmes. En eût-il eu le droit, Darcy l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Si sa tante n'avait pas été présente, peut-être l'aurait-il fait malgré tout. Elizabeth paraissait seule, vulnérable, presque perdue.

Quant à lui, il se trouvait dans une situation identique à celle dans laquelle il s'était trouvé à Netherfield. Miss Bingley s'était montrée agressive et à la limite l'impolitesse envers Elizabeth parce qu'elle avait discerné son admiration pour la jeune femme. S'il laissait transparaître ses sentiments en présence de sa tante, cette dernière le considèrerait certainement comme un manque de respect envers sa cousine Anne. Sa seigneurie semblait apprécier Elizabeth, et il estimait qu'il serait cruel de retirer à la jeune femme, par ses actions, l'un de ses soutiens ; elle avait déjà connu suffisamment d'épreuves. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire alors que le reste de sa famille entra au salon, d'abord les hommes, puis les deux dames restantes. Lady Catherine salua sa belle-soeur et sa nièce, qu'elle n'avait pas vues depuis son arrivée, puis présenta Elizabeth. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le groupe passa à la salle à manger.

Darcy et sa jeune soeur prirent place aux extrémités de la table, l'un encadré par le frère et la soeur de sa mère, l'autre entre Lady — et son cousin, un colonel. Le fils aîné du comte de — était assis entre sa mère et sa tante, et Elizabeth face à lui. On posa à la jeune fille un certain nombre de questions au sujet de ses origines et de son éducation, et elle y répondit comme elle avait répondu à Lady Catherine. Il fut aussi question du séjour de Darcy dans le Hertfordshire et du fait que c'était là qu'ils avaient lié connaissance. La conversation dévia, et au fil d'une discussion au sujet des leçons de Miss Darcy, une remarque laissa penser à Elizabeth que Miss Darcy se retrouvait provisoirement sans dame de compagnie. Elle se demanda si Lady Catherine estimait qu'elle serait apte à remplir cette fonction.

On parlait à présent de mariage et, au grand déplaisir de Darcy, son oncle entreprit de le pousser à se déclarer à sa cousine Anne. Lord — l'avait déjà fait maintes fois par le passé, et sa tante, lorsqu'elle réaliserait le sujet de la conversation, aurait certainement son mot à dire sur la question. Cela ne tarda pas. Lady Catherine se tourna vers son neveu, qui se prépara à écouter un récit de promesses faites par des mères au-dessus de berceaux et de devoir familial.

« Mon frère a raison, dit Lady Catherine. Vous devriez songer à vous marier, Darcy… mais peut-être avec une autre qu'Anne. »

 _Comment ? Voilà qui est inattendu. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma tante ? Suis-je en plein rêve ?_ Darcy n'était pas le seul à être étonné, toute la tablée était silencieuse. Sa tante, voyant qu'elle les avait surpris, décida de s'expliquer.

« Il est manifeste qu'Anne n'est pas intéressée par une telle alliance, autrement elle m'aurait accompagnée, ou m'aurait confié un message pour vous. Elle ne l'a pas fait, et je dois en conclure que l'union que j'avais appelée de mes voeux ne se fera pas. »

Après une dizaine de secondes, elle ajouta : « Vous devriez finir votre assiette avant que son contenu ne refroidisse. »

A cette réplique, son frère s'emporta.

« Catherine ! Nous espérons cette alliance depuis des années. L'opinion d'Anne n'est pas pertinente. Ce serait un mariage splendide en termes de fortune, et vous voudriez y renoncer ?

— Parfaitement. J'ai récemment pris conscience qu'un mariage, aussi bénéfique soit-il, ne doit pas se faire aux dépens du bonheur de nos enfants. » Elle jeta à son frère un regard éloquent. De l'autre côté de la table, la comtesse pinça les lèvres mais se tut.

Le comte souffla. « Très bien. Je vais m'assurer que Darcy soit présenté à suffisamment de jeunes filles cette saison. »

Ni le déplaisir de son neveu, ni les quelques regards qu'il lança vers Miss Bennet n'échappèrent à Lady Catherine. _Ce sera un jeu d'enfant._

« C'est inutile. J'ai la certitude que notre neveu est tout à fait capable de déterminer par lui-même quelle sera la personne qui lui conviendra le mieux… et je ne pense pas qu'être entouré de demoiselles flatteuses et empressées puisse l'aider dans cette tâche. »

Le comte regarda sa soeur avec suspicion.

« Vous pensez à une jeune fille en particulier. Ne le niez pas : je vous connais trop bien. »

Un bref hochement de tête fut sa réponse.

« Qui ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que Lady Catherine ne capitulât.

« Miss Elizabeth Bennet. »

Darcy était soulagé de s'être abstenu de toucher à son verre pendant cette discussion. Elizabeth, qui n'avait pas songé à prendre cette précaution, était à présent en train de tousser de la manière la plus discrète qu'elle pût.

« Vous désirez qu'il _épouse_ cette demoiselle ? s'écria Lord — en écarquillant les yeux. J'avais cru comprendre que vous songiez à lui trouver une place comme demoiselle de compagnie !

— C'est, il est vrai, ce que j'imaginais faire au début, dit sa soeur avec un sourire satisfait. D'une certaine manière, elle remplira toujours ce rôle. Je pense que sa présence fera du bien à Georgiana. Avant toute chose, j'estime qu'elle sera pour Darcy une compagne idéale. »

Le jeune homme en question était resté silencieux jusque-là. _C'est un rêve. C'est la seule explication logique._ Il trouva enfin sa voix.

« J'en suis aussi convaincu, ma tante.

— C'est donc décidé.

— Mais elle n'a ni argent ni relations, s'exclama le comte, furieux.

— C'est une jeune personne calme et polie, ce que l'on ne peut pas dire de certaines héritières, fit remarquer la comtesse.

— Et jolie avec ça! » ajouta le colonel Fitzwilliam. Son frère hocha la tête. Darcy, quant à lui, était assis et contemplait Elizabeth sans mot dire, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Enfin, Elizabeth trouva sa voix.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir l'obligeance de s'enquérir de _mon_ opinion à ce sujet ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Mr Darcy lui souriait, ce qui la rendait perplexe. Avant qu'elle puis être trop distraite, Lady Catherine s'adressa à elle.

« Miss Bennet, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas faire l'affaire comme gouvernante. Croyez-en mon expérience, le mariage vous conviendra bien mieux.

— Bien mieux ? Quand nous ne nous apprécions guère ? »

Quand elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle put lire sur le visage de Mr Darcy d'abord de l'étonnement, puis une tristesse fugace. N'ayant aucune envie de blesser son hôte, et ayant par ailleurs été agréablement surprise par son attitude depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle se hâta d'amender son propos.

« Nous nous connaissons à peine : comment pouvons nous être sûrs d'être heureux en ménage ?

— Je connais mon neveu, et j'ai suffisamment conversé avec vous pour vous connaître passablement bien. J'ai la conviction que vous êtes bien assortis et serez satisfaits l'un de l'autre.

— Comment puis-je répondre à cela ? lança Elizabeth, exaspérée.

— Par un oui, tout simplement. » Darcy n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'exprimer à voix haute, mais il le fit, et l'attention générale se tourna vers lui. Cela devait être la demande en mariage la plus lamentable de tous les temps.

Elizabeth, prise au dépourvu, ne savait que répondre. Elle ne désirait pas plus épouser Mr Darcy qu'elle n'avait souhaité épouser Mr Collins, mais c'était là un sentiment qu'il lui semblait malvenu d'exprimer en présence de sa famille. De plus, cela n'était pas _complètement_ vrai : Mr Darcy avait sur Mr Collins l'avantage d'être un interlocuteur intéressant, quoique parfois exaspérant.

Cette déclaration était de celles qu'elles n'aurait pas imaginées recevoir, et auxquelles elle n'aurait pas songé aspirer même si elle était demeurée à Longbourn. Se serait-elle trouvée alors entourée par sa famille, assurée de l'affection de ses soeurs et de ses parents, et encore convaincue que le gentilhomme du Derbyshire était en tous points détestable, elle aurait probablement décliné son offre sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Toutefois, la situation avait changé. L'amour que lui portait sa famille était loin d'être aussi fort qu'elle se l'était imaginé et, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, Mr Darcy était loin de chercher sans cesse à la critiquer. Il pouvait aussi se montrer fort aimable. Quant à la famille du jeune homme, elle semblait prête, dans l'ensemble, à l'accueillir en son sein. Elizabeth ne savait que penser et il lui était difficile de discerner quels étaient ses sentiments.

« Il me faut réfléchir. Puis-je attendre quelque temps avant de vous donner une réponse ?

— Miss Bennet ! cria Lady Catherine, stupéfaite. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous comptez entretenir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'idée que vous pourriez décliner l'offre de mon neveu !

— Je suis simplement décidée à faire ce qui contribuera à mon bonheur. J'étais loin de m'attendre à une telle déclaration, et j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

— Sottises ! Vous auriez tout : une vie aisée, des relations distinguées… jusqu'à plus de livres que vous ne pourrez en lire en une vie et un parc arrangé à votre goût. Que pouvez-vous désirer de plus ?

— Du respect et de l'affection ?

— Cela viendra avec le temps, dit Lady Catherine avec un geste de la main. Vos chances de trouver le bonheur avec Darcy sont tout à fait acceptables.

— C'est à moi d'en décider, votre Seigneurie.

— Petite entêtée ! Vous devez sûrement réaliser que… »

Elizabeth, cependant, en avait entendu assez et ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait se contenir davantage. Rassemblant tout le sang-froid qui lui restait, elle se leva et fit ses excuses, prétextant une soudaine migraine. Elle passa la porte, et Lady Catherine était sur le point de se lever pour la suivre quand la voix de la comtesse la maintint en place.

« Laissez la donc pour l'instant, Catherine. Je dois vous dire que, si elle devenait ma nièce, je l'accueillerais à bras ouvert. Elle fait preuve d'une honnêteté rafraîchissante par rapport à ce que l'on peut voir dans notre milieu. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son neveu. « Voilà longtemps que je ne vous ai vu sourire ainsi, peut-être cela remonte-t-il à la mort de votre père. Si ce n'était pour votre surprise, dont je sais qu'elle n'est pas feinte, j'aurais cru que vous aviez manigancé cela avec Catherine. Il ne vous reste plus maintenant qu'à convaincre Miss Bennet. »

Son autre tante, qui paraissait bouder, évita à Darcy de répondre.

« Je serais fâchée si elle vous refusait, Darcy. Vous êtes bien supérieur à son cousin !

— Son cousin ? Quel cousin ?

— Ce ridicule jeune homme à qui j'ai donné la cure de Hunsford. Oh, il m'est utile, mais lui et Miss Elizabeth n'auraient jamais pu mener une existence harmonieuse. Je suis heureuse qu'il se soit finalement décidé à demander la main d'une demoiselle au tempérament plus calme, une Miss Lucas, si je me rappelle correctement. »

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Il était raisonnablement certain qu'aucun cousin des Bennet ne s'était trouvé dans le Hertfordshire lors de sa visite dans ce comté, et il ne se rappelait pas que Miss Bingley eut appris quoi que ce soit à son sujet lors de ses discussions avec Miss Bennet.

« Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais rencontré.

— Il est possible qu'il soit arrivé au moment où vous partiez. C'est lui qui héritera de Longbourn. Il n'avait plus de lien avec sa famille, et je l'ai encouragé à s'en rapprocher. Il aurait souhaité épouser l'une de ses cousines, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, son choix s'est en définitive porté sur l'une de leurs amies.

— Mais il pensait d'abord se déclarer auprès de Miss Bennet, si j'ai bien compris ?

— Oh, c'est même ce qu'il a fait. Miss Bennet l'a éconduit, en contradiction avec les voeux de son père. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a reniée.

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'une telle histoire circule, dit le comte avec une grimace. Imaginez les ragots ! »

Lady Catherine balaya de la main son objection. C'était un geste qu'elle effectuait à la perfection, car elle le pratiquait souvent.

« Si cela venait à être connu, nous dirions simplement que Darcy et Miss Bennet se s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils étaient avec les Bingleys, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son neveu. Vous nous avez dit plus tôt qu'elle avait demeuré quelque temps chez eux pour soigner l'une de ses soeurs : nous n'aurons qu'à laisser les gens penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'offre de Collins puis qu'elle vous était déjà fiancée, sans pour autant partager ses raisons avec son père car vous ne seriez pas encore allé vous entretenir avec lui. Ayant été mise à la porte, elle se tourna vers moi.

— Cela me semble une explication crédible, dit la comtesse.

— Vous semblez tous oublier qu'elle ne m'a pas dit oui.

— Elle le fera.

— Et comment expliquerez-vous que je ne sois pas allé voir son père immédiatement ?

— Vous vouliez voir d'abord votre notaire afin de présenter à votre futur beau-père le premier jet d'un contrat de mariage.

— Avez-vous une réponse raisonnable à apporter à chacune de mes questions ?

— Je l'espère bien ! dit Lady Catherine en se rengorgeant.

— Je vais m'assurer que Miss Bennet va bien, dit Darcy en se levant. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

* * *

Après qu'Elizabeth eut quitté la salle à manger, elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put tout en tâchant de se rappeler comment retrouver sa chambre. Cela s'était soldé par un échec, et elle était à présent en train d'arpenter une galerie de portraits. Elle avait décidé de regarder les tableaux afin de se distraire et en avait presque oublié sa situation lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle. Elle se retourna : c'était Mr Darcy.

Il se regardèrent en silence un moment.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? dit-elle enfin.

— Un valet de pied m'a indiqué la direction que vous aviez prise. Vous auriez dû prendre à gauche au second palier. »

Elle soupira, mais ne dit rien, si bien qu'il finit par s'inquiéter.

« Miss Bennet ?

— C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda d'un air curieux.

Elle continua : « Cette histoire de mariage. Pourquoi voudriez vous m'épouser, moi ? Il n'y a pas deux mois, je n'étais pas assez jolie pour être votre cavalière ! Je n'y comprends rien.

— Mais je vous ai invitée à danser, et par deux fois ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas que c'est vous qui avez décliné ces offres ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas.

« Si vous tenez à le savoir, j'ai une grande admiration pour votre vivacité d'esprit. »

Elle le regardait pensivement.

« Avec le temps, les traits changent, continua-t-il, mais pas la nature de quelqu'un, et c'est cela qui importe le plus. Comment ne pouvais-je pas vous admirer lorsque vous avez marché plusieurs miles pour réconforter votre soeur, quand vous n'avez pas reculé devant l'effort pour lui prodiguer des soins ? »

Quand elle l'entendit parler de Jane, qui l'avait tant déçue, Elizabeth sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Pardonnez moi. Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle, votre blessure est encore vive. »

Elizabeth craignait de fondre en larmes si elle ouvrait la bouche et se contenta de hausser les épaules, quand elle se trouva soudain dans ses bras. Aussitôt qu'elle eût conscience des actions du jeune homme, elle se raidit. Il ne faisait que la tenir, nichant sa tête sous son menton, caressant son dos et la berçant lentement, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette position avec un homme, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle recula, mais l'étreinte, bien que lâche, était assez ferme pour qu'elle ne pût pas s'en dégager.

« Relâchez moi, Monsieur.

— Je cherche simplement à vous réconforter, répondit-il avec confusion.

— Et cela n'a pas l'effet escompté. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi. »

Il obtempéra, lui présenta des excuses pour l'audace dont il avait fait preuve, et offrit de la reconduire à sa chambre. Elizabeth, sachant que son aide lui serait nécessaire si elle ne souhaitait pas se perdre à nouveau, accepta et, après une légère hésitation, prit le bras qu'il lui tendait.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte du salon qu'elle partageait avec Lady Catherine. Arrivés là, ils s'arrêtèrent, se firent face, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Darcy rompit le silence.

« Je sais que tout cela est très soudain pour vous, et je ne veux pas vous brusquer… mais avez-vous une réponse à me donner ?

— Demain, dit-elle en faisant non de la tête.

— Je vous laisse à vos réflexions. »

Il s'inclina, puis partit. Elizabeth était soulagée de ce qu'il n'ait pas cherché à obtenir davantage d'elle.

* * *

Les bougies étaient éteintes, et la chambre baignait dans la lumière rougeâtre que donnaient les braises dans l'âtre. Elizabeth s'était couchée quelque temps plus tôt, mais peinait à trouver le sommeil. La déclaration de Mr Darcy (ou était-ce celle de Lady Catherine ?) l'avait stupéfiée.

Épouser Mr Darcy lui permettrait d'assurer sa sécurité matérielle, mais cela la rendrait-il heureuse ? Il était vrai que le gentilhomme ne serait pas source de mortification comme l'aurait été Mr Collins et ne considérait pas que ses sentiments aient peu d'importance, mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse. Peut-être viendrait-elle à l'apprécier, ou même à lui retourner un jour son affection. Elle pensa à nouveau à ce que Mr Darcy lui avait dit dans la galerie et se dit que, somme toute, ils pourraient probablement fonder leur mariage sur des bases plus solide que ses parents ne l'avaient fait. Elle s'était remémoré les conversations qu'ils avaient eu à Netherfield et, maintenant qu'elle avait mis de côtés ses préjugés à l'encontre du jeune homme et sa volonté de voir tout ce qu'il faisait à la lumière d'une supposée aversion de sa part, Elizabeth était forcée de convenir qu'ils avaient eu plus d'une discussion intéressante. Mr Darcy avait toujours paru respecter son opinion. Ce soir, il avait respecté son besoin de distance. Peut-être ne devait-elle pas espérer davantage. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas exactement heureuse, mais elle pouvait espérer trouver un certain apaisement. A la réflexion, il était improbable qu'être une gouvernante lui eût apporté la même satisfaction.

Cette occupation l'avait attirée car elle avait toujours aimé prendre soin des enfants, mais si elle se mariait, ce seraient les siens qui demanderaient son attention. Cette pensée la fit rougir mais, pour la première fois depuis la réception de la lettre de son oncle, elle se sentit optimiste. Peut-être qu'elle ne trouverait pas le bonheur auprès de son mari, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'être mère ne la rendrait pas heureuse.

Tout de même, une chose l'intriguait. Pourquoi l'idée d'avoir un enfant de Collins lui faisait-elle frémir de dégoût quand elle n'était que vaguement inquiète à l'idée de porter ceux de Darcy ? Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que ce dernier ne l'embarassait pas à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et semblait réaliser qu'il lui fallait garder ses distances. Darcy n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des hommes, mais au moins, il savait faire preuve de délicatesse.

Contrairement à sa mère.

Ce fut une révélation. Elizabeth avait trop souvent été mortifiée par ses parents pour supporter l'idée que ses enfants souffrissent le même sort. Darcy était peut-être froid, ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait, mais son comportement n'embarrasserait jamais un de ses enfants. Satisfaite par cette conclusion, Elizabeth se dit qu'épouser Mr Darcy ne serait sans doute pas une chose aussi terrible qu'elle se l'était tout d'abord imaginée, et elle parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Le matin venu, Elizabeth considéra une dernière fois sa résolution, mais ne vit pas de raison de changer d'avis. Elle espéra qu'elle pourrait rapidement trouver un moment pour parler en tête-à-tête avec Darcy et lui faire part de sa décision. Elle ignorait que Lady Catherine, après que son neveu eut à son tour quitté la salle à manger, avait pour ainsi dire ordonné au reste de la famille de prendre leur déjeuner dans leur chambre. Ils avaient tous acquiescé de plus ou moins bon gré (les cousins de Mr Darcy auraient donné cher pour être témoin des discussions entre Darcy et sa fiancée potentielle).

C'est ainsi qu' Elizabeth et Darcy se retrouvèrent seuls pour leur déjeuner. Une fois qu'ils furent assis devant une assiette garnie et une tasse pleine, Darcy renvoya les valets de pied. Un seul homme resta, qu'Elizabeth trouva familier. Elle le regardait quand son compagnon expliqua :

« Vous avez peut-être déjà vu Smith à Netherfield. Il est mon valet de chambre. »

Elle hocha la tête. La confidentialité de leur conversation serait assurée, puisque seul un domestique de confiance en serait témoin. Elle appréciait que Darcy fit un effort pour la mettre à l'aise, car elle n'aurait pas été confortable à l'idée de se trouver enfermée dans une pièce avec lui. Laisser la porte ouverte en cette saison eût été déraisonnable en raison des courants d'air.

« Miss Bennet, avez vous eu assez de temps pour réfléchir ? Désirez-vous davantage de temps ?

— J'ai eu tout le temps dont j'avais besoin, répondit-elle doucement.

— Et ?

— L'honnêteté me pousse à vous dire, Monsieur, que je n'éprouve pas pour vous d'affection, que j'ai à peine commencé à vous apprécier. Si je vous épousais, ce serait d'abord en vue d'assurer ma sécurité matérielle.

— Mais vous acceptez tout de même de m'épouser ? dit-il en la regardant attentivement.

— Si vous n'êtes pas rebuté par mon manque de… elle fit un geste de la main, Darcy en profita pour la saisir.

— Cela ne me dérange pas. Je dois cependant vous avouer que j'espère que vos sentiments évolueront et que votre sécurité n'est pas votre seule motivation. Je serai heureux de vous épouser quelles que soient vos raisons, mais je souhaite avant tout que vous soyez heureuse, et si vous souhaitez encore réfléchir, je suis prêt à vous laisser tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, n'en déplaise à ma tante.

— J'aimerais avoir une famille, des enfants, admit-elle en regardant son assiette avec application. Quant à mes sentiments, j'espère également qu'ils changeront, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je puisse être assurée. »

Il déposa un baser sur sa main avant de la relâcher.

« Tant que vous ne vous fermez pas à cette éventualité, je suis prêt à tenter ma chance. »

Elizabeth sourit, et ils retournèrent à leur déjeuner.

Les autres les rejoignirent petit à petit, au grand déplaisir de Lady Catherine, qui s'adoucit quelque peu lorsqu'elle apprit que les jeunes gens s'étaient fiancés. Il fut bientôt décidé qu'une licence de mariage serait demandée auprès de l'évêque de Lichfield et que le mariage aurait lieu quelques semaines plus tard, après que suffisamment de temps se fut écoulé pour qu'Elizabeth soit considérée comme une paroissienne, mais avant que la famille du marié ne quitte la région. Ce délai convenait à Elizabeth, car il lui permettait de prendre le temps de comprendre le caractère de Mr Darcy et de s'assurer qu'ils étaient assortis avant de lui faire une promesse qui l'engagerait pour toute une vie. Quelqu'un s'inquiéta de son âge, mais Lady Catherine montra la lettre de Mr Bennet et argumenta que le courrier pouvait aisément être interprété comme une autorisation pour sa fille de faire ce qu'il lui plairait, y compris se marier. L'évêque de Lichfield étant un ami de son défunt mari, elle n'anticipait pas qu'il leur fît des difficultés à ce sujet, et tout se déroula en effet sans encombres.

* * *

Immédiatement après son mariage, Elizabeth reçut des nouvelles de sa famille par l'intermédiaire de Mr Bingley, qui était resté un ami proche de son mari. Il était revenu à Netherfield après l'Epiphanie, décidé à faire la cour à Jane Bennet malgré les réticences de ses soeurs, et avait été pris de cours par les ragots qui circulaient au sujet de sa cadette. Cela seul ne l'aurait pas rebuté, car il était persuadé que si Miss Elizabeth s'était enfuie pour éviter une union avec son cousin, sûrement Miss Bennet n'accepterait pas d'épouser un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouverait aucune affection, et sans doute devait-elle s'inquiéter pour sa soeur. Il perdit rapidement ses illusions.

Au cours de sa première visite à Longbourn, il écouta Mrs Bennet s'épancher longuement sur ce qu'elle appelait l'obstination et l'égoïsme de sa cadette et chacune de ses filles avait, à sa manière, approuvé ses propos. Miss Kitty et Miss Lydia considéraient leur soeur bien sotte pour n'avoir pas saisi l'occasion d'être la première d'entre elles à se marier, même si ce n'était pas à un officier. Miss Lydia alla jusqu'à déclarer qu'elle mourrait de honte si elle n'était pas mariée à vingt ans. De toutes manières, disaient-elles, les hommes à la veste écarlate n'avaient pas accordé tant d'attention que cela à Elizabeth, qui allait maintenant finir vieille fille, dans le meilleur des cas. Les deux jeunes filles entreprirent de dresser la liste de ce qu'il avait pu advenir d'Elizabeth, évoquant des situations toutes plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres. Mr Bingley, pour ne plus les écouter, s'était tourné vers Miss Mary, qui n'avait à la bouche que des citations de morale relatives à l'obéissance qu'un enfant devait à ses parents.

Il fut particulièrement atterré par la réaction de Miss Bennet, tout comme Elizabeth l'avait été six semaines auparavant. Miss Bennet lui confia, d'une voix douce et triste, qu'elle avait été déçue par Elizabeth, qui avait refusé d'agir d'une manière qui aurait pourtant causé une grande joie à sa famille. Elle ajouta que sa soeur avait toujours eu tendance à penser à elle-même d'abord et à mépriser les sentiments d'autrui. Mr Bingley, qui se rappelait la manière dont Miss Elizabeth avait pris soin de sa soeur aînée lorsque cette dernière s'était trouvée alitée chez lui et le fait que son souci premier avait été le confort de la malade, en fut écoeuré.

Ébranlé, il prit ses distances par rapport aux Bennet, qui blâmèrent Elizabeth pour la tournure des évènements, même après qu'ils eurent appris qu'elle s'était mariée. Ce fut Mr Collins qui, à l'occasion de son mariage, leur annonça la nouvelle, qu'il avait sue par son admirable bienfaitrice. Les gens de Meryton furent bientôt d'avis que Mr Bingley, en tant qu'ami de Mr Darcy, devait avoir été au courant de l'affaire depuis le début. Lorsqu'il ne renouvela pas son bail, ils mirent cela sur le compte du fait qu'il ne se voyait pas rester dans un endroit où son meilleur ami était en froid avec l'une des principales familles du voisinage.

Mr Bingley loua une autre demeure, toujours aux environs de Londres par égard pour ses soeurs, mais, une fois encore, n'en renouvela pas le bail, car il s'était épris de la fille d'un de ses nouveaux voisins, qui devait hériter du domaine de son père. L'ayant épousée, il s'installa chez ses beaux-parents.

L'attitude des Bennet déplut au colonel Forster, qui était à la tête du régiment de milice local. La jeune Mrs Forster, dont Lydia espérait se faire une amie, suivit les conseils de son mari et prit ses distances par rapport à la famille. Lorsque le régiment partit pour Brighton à la fin du printemps, la benjamine des Bennet fut aussi inconsolable que les autres jeunes filles des environs de Meryton.

* * *

Elizabeth, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, se trouvait parfaitement heureuse sans son mariage. Elle aimait son mari, et pensait qu'elle avait pu en tomber amoureuse avant même que leurs noces ne fussent célébrées. Darcy n'avait pas cachés les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et quand elle lui fit part des siens, on peut raisonnablement supposer qu'il s'exprima de la manière affectueuse que l'on peut attendre d'un mari amoureux en une telle occasion.

Les Darcy se rendaient à Rosings pour Pâques dès que cela leur était possible, ce qui, étant donné le nombre d'enfants que Mrs Darcy mit au monde, arrivait à peu près un an sur deux. Elizabeth eut la joie de retrouver son amie Charlotte Lucas, qui se trouvait fort satisfaite de son mariage avec Mr Collins. Par son intermédiaire, elle put recevoir quelques nouvelles de sa famille. Ils se portaient plutôt bien, et ses soeurs épousèrent des hommes respectables, mais leur importance dans le voisinage avait quelque peu diminué. Les Bennet l'avaient contactée après qu'ils eurent appris le mariage avantageux qu'elle avait fait, mais elle refusa fermement de répondre à aucun d'entre eux. Tout comme elle l'avait déclaré un jour au sujet de son mari, il apparaissait que lorsque Elizabeth Darcy retirait son estime à quelqu'un, c'était d'une manière définitive.

Cependant, bien qu'elle eût perdu la famille dans laquelle elle était née, elle en avait gagné une autre. Elle se lia rapidement avec Lady Catherine, et les deux femmes restèrent très proches. Lady Catherine se plaisait à venir à Pemberley, souvent lorsqu'on l'y attendait le moins, et n'hésitait jamais à donner son opinion sur la manière dont son neveu et sa nièce devaient régler leurs différents, ou même agencer un placard. La rumeur courait qu'en une occasion, ses réprimandes avaient rétabli l'harmonie du jeune couple. Sa seigneurie, qui était toujours heureuse de placer une jeune personne dans de bonnes conditions, considérait que son plus grand succès en la matière était le mariage de son neveu avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet, jeune personne sans parenté, relations, ni fortune ; elle ne manquait jamais l'occasion de s'en vanter. Elizabeth, aussi bien que Darcy, éprouvait pour elle une affection réelle ; tous deux conservèrent la plus vive reconnaissance pour celle qui, en amenant Elizabeth à Pemberley, avait rendu leur union possible.


End file.
